memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Carl David Burks
|roles = Background actor Stand-in |characters = Multiple characters }} Carl David Burks , also known as Carl David and Carl Banks, is an actor who appeared as a regular background performer on , , and . He also appeared in and the video game Star Trek: Klingon. In addition, he served as stand-in for Brent Spiner on The Next Generation and for Robert Duncan McNeill on the second season of Voyager. As a background performer he received no on-screen credit for any of his appearances. http://home.pacbell.net/debbie3d/deb_web.html He also worked as stand-in for guest actors such as for Richard Lynch in and and Ken Olandt in . According to the call sheets, Burks was scheduled to appear in the fourth season episodes in corridor scenes and in scenes in Ten Forward but was either not filmed or cut from the final episodes. He was also listed on the call sheet to portray a "dead engineer" in the fifth season episode in scenes in engineering but was not seen on screen. According to the call sheets Burks was up to be part of the engineering crew in the episodes and but was replaced. Burks has appeared in several films including the 1990 action thriller Catchfire, with Dean Stockwell and stunts by Janet Brady and Tommy J. Huff, television series such as Angel and CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, and television commercials for labels such as McDonald's (1980). Together with his wife he took over the aaah!Capella theater in the Noho Arts district in North Hollywood, California in 1996. The club became famous as the "Club Dragopolis", with a special fan community of transgendered and transsexual people and several famous guests who stepped onto the stage of the club, including , , and . Burks took the name Debbie David and served as emcee and hostess after he found his gender identity and changed into a female. After her gender change, David continued to appear in films such as I Was a Teenage Dragqueen as well as working as a director, writer, and talent scout. http://articles.latimes.com/1998/apr/23/entertainment/ca-41988 Star Trek appearances File:Russell 2370.jpg|Ensign/Lieutenant Russell Recurring character (uncredited) File:Borg drone 7, 2370.jpg|Borg drone (uncredited) File:Enterprise-B crewman 2.jpg|''Enterprise''-B crewman (uncredited) File:Alsaurian prisoner.jpg|Alsaurian prisoner (uncredited) File:Frank Darwin.jpg|Frank Darwin (uncredited) File:Alien bar security 1.jpg|Alien bar security Star Trek: Klingon (uncredited) Appearances as Russell * ** (Season 3) ** ** ** ** ** (Season 4) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 5) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 6) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 7) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** (Season 2) ** (Season 3) ** ** ** ** ** (Season 4) Stand-in work * ** – stand-in for Robert Duncan McNeill, Alan Scarfe, and Glenn Morshower ** – stand-in for Robert Duncan McNeill and Christian R. Conrad ** – stand-in for Robert Duncan McNeill and Brent Hinkley ** – stand-in for Robert Duncan McNeill and Anthony Crivello ** – stand-in for Robert Beltran ** – stand-in for Robert Duncan McNeill ** – stand-in for Robert Duncan McNeill External links * Dragopolis.com – official site * es:Carl David Burks Category:Performers Category:TNG performers Category:DS9 performers Category:VOY performers Category:Film performers Category:Video game performers Category:Stand-ins